


【佐鸣】光 / ヒカリ

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 现代AU，财团二少x当红歌手，小甜饼，短篇一发完。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	【佐鸣】光 / ヒカリ

这是佐助离开的第186天。

鸣人关掉手机屏幕上的日历，盯着壁纸中两个少年已经褪去稚气的脸发呆。佐助难得不是那副清冷的表情，略微睁大的眼睛瞪着镜头。鸣人伸出一只手臂搂着他的肩膀，大剌剌地笑着，露出一排牙齿。

要是佐助在，他一定会说他笑得像个傻瓜。

鸣人的视线停留在佐助的嘴唇，轻轻抿起的两片薄唇像是在表达被抓拍的不满。它们的温度就像它们的主人一样薄凉，触碰起来却也和那人一样，有着难以捉摸的温柔。

当时如果能拍到接下来的画面就好了。

那时的佐助猛地扯开他的手臂，反手拉到自己腰间，然后吻了他。鸣人吓得呼吸一滞。

他大概真是傻瓜，只是一个吻而已，可无论多少次，心里总是欢喜得像得到糖果的孩子。

而这个画面，倒真是被拍了下来。

铺天盖地的八卦新闻，当红歌手漩涡鸣人与宇智波财团二少当街拥吻。

鸣人看着办公室中奔走慌乱的团队一时间有些恍惚。他掏出手机，壁纸上的两个少年透过屏幕看着他，看得他忽然就焦躁起来。按下最熟悉的那个号码，嘟嘟的声音响了许久，直到他的心快要凉了半截，才终于听到佐助毫无情绪起伏的一句问候。

“佐助。”鸣人扁着嘴，想说的话却突然梗在喉咙里，反倒是让对方占了先机。

“我会跟你保持距离。”

“我不是这个意……”

“这对你我都好，不是么？”

“你在说什么啊佐助？我不在乎，公关什么的让他们解决就好了，你……”

“你是白痴吗？”再次被佐助打断，鸣人攥着手机一愣，耳边传来的声音冰冷得异常，像是在用冷漠努力掩饰什么，“半年后的首次巡演你也不在乎？”

“……”非常难得的，鸣人沉默了。他想大喊大叫说无所谓，可他骗不了自己。那是他努力至今，答应佐助一定会证明给他看的事。他伸出手抓了抓金黄色的脑袋，听筒里的电流声嗞嗞响着，搅得他的大脑乱成一团。

“那么，就这样吧，鸣人。”

“等等！巡演，你会看的吧？”

“……嗯。”

“那说好了，一定要来啊我说！”

佐助没有回答，在几秒的沉默后挂掉了电话。屏幕上搂着他脖子的金发少年肆意笑着，像耀眼的阳光，刺得他眼睛发涩。他猛地将手机扣到桌上，面无表情地抬眼看向面前西装革履的男人，“滚。”

“真是，多谢佐助君了呢。”同样有着黑色短发的男人弯起眼眉和嘴角，却看不出任何笑意，“剩下的就交给我们吧。”

鸣人收到过两张明信片，一片空白，只有两行书写着他私人住址的清秀字迹。一张印着烈日下泛着金光的南贺川，一张印着稻荷神社血色的鸟居。

那是他们最初和最后一次见面的地方。

鸣人也曾试图联系佐助，无一例外地全都以失败告终。他知道佐助就是这样的人，认定的事总是不由分说的决绝。而他自己又何尝不是如此呢。

他认定他会来自己的演唱会，认定他绝不对自己食言。

他认定了佐助。

鸣人在樱色头发助理的吼叫声中猛然回过神来，一面摸着后脑抱歉，一面匆匆从休息室跑向化妆间。

换上简单的橙色漩涡纹样T恤，蜜色皮肤涂上薄薄一层增亮底妆，金色发梢仍在头顶翘楞着，倔强得就像它主人的性子。

鸣人揽起电吉他背到身上，细长但有力的手指轻转弦钮。这是佐助给他的琴，通体深蓝色哑光的琴身，在耀眼的灯光下却像是有着星星点点的细密光泽。

像极了他们。他是光，佐助便是唯有他能照亮的星辰。

鸣人抚上琴颈背侧几乎无法察觉的一处蚀刻，那时佐助握着他的手，几道简单线条被仔细刻在有着漂亮暗纹的桃花心木上。

从此以后，鸣人每次背着这把琴时，那几个小小的字母便贴在离他心脏最近的位置。

“SASUKE”，他至爱的名字。

鸣人深深吸了口气，踏上升降台。他的心脏疯狂跳动着，攥着拨片的手指关节有些发白。他会来的，当然，一定会的。

耳旁的欢呼声越来越清晰，迎面而来的气流扑在脸上，鸣人闭上眼睛，在升降台停止上升后才缓缓睁开。面前是一片橙色的光海，她们尖叫着，挥舞着荧光棒，喊着他的名字，naruto，naruto。

鸣人在一瞬间几乎要落下泪来。他做到了，此时此刻，万千光芒都是属于他的。

他抬起手臂，台下的欢呼便更加疯狂。鸣人一路小跑到舞台最前方，环视一圈，最后定在最前排的一双黑色眸子上。

这世界再绚烂，也抵不过那人双眼深处的光。

鸣人咧开嘴，笑得像个傻瓜。他知道，这光芒是属于他的。从多年前南贺川旁的偶遇起，便永远只会属于他。

“我想把这首歌送给一个人。”

鸣人在追光灯的光束下轻轻坐在舞台中央的吧台椅上，抱起怀中的电吉他。全场安静得出奇，他的左手沿着琴颈拂过隐密的刻印，手腕一翻，落在弦上。右手捏起拨片，铮铮和弦声起，鸣人合着低浅吟唱，像星光泄在这舞台上。

Oh when I’m cold, 

当我被困在这无尽的寒冷之中，

There’s a light that you give me，

你给我一束光，

When I’m in shadows，

当我坠入阴影之中，

There’s a feeling you give me,

你给我这感觉，

an everglow.

永恒闪耀。 

鸣人的目光从未离开佐助所处的位置。曲毕起身，震耳的掌声与尖叫声再次响起。可他眼中映射出的那人，仍然只是静默地坐着。佐助的黑色瞳仁像是黑洞，将面前这束橙黄色的光卷入其中。那光芒太耀眼，刺得他眼底竟是一阵酸涩。他闭起双眼，片刻后再缓缓睁开，嘴角勾起几乎无法察觉的弧度，紧盯着面前那双蔚蓝的眼睛，唤出几个音节。

NARUTO。

鸣人愣住了。有那么一个瞬间，他仿佛只听到他的声音开口呼唤自己的名字，那三个音节用他清冷好听的声音念出来，盛满了他的整个世界。鸣人点点头，视线从佐助的墨色眼睛移到他身后无尽的橙色海洋。他忽然冒出一个念头。

佐助是他的黑洞。他这束光，将永远无法从中逃离。

END

*歌词出处：Everglow - Coldplay


End file.
